


Lucky

by ReplicaJoelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicaJoelle/pseuds/ReplicaJoelle
Summary: terraXvan sleep fluff comm!





	Lucky

The early morning light cascaded through the curtains, illuminating the sleeping couple nestled in the bed. A ray found itself shining directly on the eyes of the unfortunate black haired man, who began to stir awake. He grumbled, blinking and rubbing his eyes while shielding them from the brightness. He wasn’t a morning person, but it was too bright to fall asleep again.

He yawned, stretching and accidentally nudging his partner. Luckily he didn’t even notice, still fast asleep beneath the sheets. He rolled onto his side and smiled, unable to help himself from staring at his peaceful expression. He lightly traced the line of his partner’s jaw with his finger, sighing softly as he placed his thumb against the soft lips. He would place a kiss to them but he feared it would wake him and he wanted to watch him sleep for a little big longer.

“ _What did I do to deserve you?”_ He thought, trying to keep the dark thoughts away. It wasn’t hard with such a bright light in front of him and not the one from the window. A kind of light he used to shy away from. But now he felt himself drawn to it. It called to him.

It wasn’t long before his partner roused from sleep. The first feeling came from the gentle caress of his cheek and he smiled before he opened his bright blue eyes. They shimmered in the morning light, and the black haired man couldn’t help but get lost in them. He would drown in them if his love would ask, but he was glad to live beside him.

“You staring at me, Van?” The brunet chuckled sleepily, sliding closer.

“If you didn’t have such a stupid beautiful face maybe I wouldn’t have to, Terra.” Vanitas scoffed as he wrapped his arms around his partner. He tangled his fingers in the messy brown hair.

“Stay with me for a while and I’ll get ugly.” Terra held him close, grinning.

“I’ll have to ditch you for a newer model.” They laughed as Vanitas cupped Terra’s face and placed a kiss upon his lips. They could each feel the smile on the other’s face.

The two were content to stay in bed, holding each other close beneath the soft blanket. They listened to the birds chirping outside, feeling the beat of the other’s heart and soft breathing. Absentmindedly, Vanitas found himself curling his fingers around his partner’s hand. Terra held it tightly. It felt reassuring, comforting. A grounding feeling the black haired man never knew he could have before.

“I’m a lucky guy.” Vanitas grinned as he looked over at his lover, his amber eyes soft and honest. Something he used to think a weakness.

“Yea, you are.” The brunet snickered, receiving a less than gentle slap to the shoulder, prompting him to pin his lover to the bed. He held Vanitas’ face between his hands and kissed him roughly. Vanitas instinctively brought his hands up to grip Terra’s broad shoulders. “You wanna  _get lucky_?”

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check out my writing tumblr @ doppelgangerjoelle if you want to commission me!!
> 
> since this is the second of 2 terravan comms so you won't be seeing any more unless I'm commissioned again sorry!


End file.
